


[Podfic] Collaborators

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Espionage, Estrangement, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Smut, Minor Character Death, Unhealthy Relationships, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: On the way home to visit his family, Mitaka meets a blonde radar technician who is strangely familiar.
Relationships: Dopheld Mitaka/Kylo Ren, Dopheld Mitaka/Other(s), Matt the Radar Technician/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Podfic Found!





	[Podfic] Collaborators

**Author's Note:**

  * For [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Collaborators](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224349) by [do_it_to_julia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_it_to_julia/pseuds/do_it_to_julia). 



[Collaborators-complete](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/collaborators-chapters-1-2/s-hT5XtThpglR)


End file.
